The invention relates to a fiber compound material comprising at least one fiber component and to a use of the fiber compound material.
Compound materials of this kind have fiber filaments and a matrix consisting of cross-linking or non cross-linking plastics.
In the manufacture of a compound material by means of a pressure impregnation the fiber filaments are immersed in the form of fiber strands in a bath with a dispersion consisting of water and polymer particles, with the material for a thermoplastic matrix being introduced between the fiber filaments with the particles. The particles distribute themselves in the fiber strands. The water which is taken up by the fiber strands is evaporated in a drying process. Then the polymer particles which are distributed in the fiber strands are melted, with the melt distributing itself uniformly in the fiber strands. A maximum wetting takes place between pair-wise arranged rollers, with a cooling down and a hardening of the matrix taking place at the same time.
In this material the low compression strength in the fiber direction and the poorer capability of adhesive bonding with other materials is considered disadvantageous.
The fiber compound material contains at least one fiber component and at least two matrix components of different material classes which have different thermo-mechanical properties. In a manufacture of the compound material, two matrix components can be liquefied and fiber filaments of the fiber component can be wetted by the liquefied matrix components. In this in the liquefied state the one matrix component is not soluble in the other. In a consolidation of the compound material one of the previously liquefied matrix components can be hardened out irreversibly to a duroplastic whereas the other of the previously liquefied matrix components remains meltable.
Uses of the fiber compound material as a preformed coating for a body having a shape are disclosed.